His Worst Enemy
by Thatwasthen
Summary: He hates her. It's a simple as that. Right? She tends to remind him of a certain someone and it goes against everything he's worked for. This is Sasuke x Oc, so no rude comment please :) Don't read if you aren't a fan. The first chapter is a drabble that doesn't affect the main story's plot. As time goes on the chapters will gradually get longer.
1. Drabbles

It was only because of her byakugan that she was able to sense his presence. The sight of him had her heart racing and her stomach turning. She deactivated her byakugan and pulled her covers back before walking to the corner to meet the raven haired traitor.

"Sasuke.." She mumbled lightly. "What're you.. What're you doing here?"

"Isnt it obvious?" Sasuke replied in his monotone voice.

She fought the urge to wrap her arms around him, spill the tears out of her eyes and comfort him until no end. For she knew he was hurting and lost but her anger and confusion pressed out quicker. It had been months since she had last seen him, and before that occasion, years. He had gone off with Orochimaru with no intent on returning, just the goal of killing his brother and after then she wasn't sure.

"Damn you! Its been months, Sasuke." She choked out. "I can't just welcome you back."

Her arms found themselves wrapping around her torso to protect her from the slight chill peeping in through the opened window.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi.. They're all worried about you. God, they miss you like crazy."

"I don't have a lot of time, Miyako. So don't waste it." Sasuke mumbled above her lips.

She could feel the heat between themselves and her heart pounding against her chest. She had been yearning for him and she could feel that he had been to. His love for her was strong, yet, the desire to kill his brother would be out weighed. Because that was far more important.

"I missed you so much." Miyako breathed out unintentionally.

She squeezed her eyes tight so she didn't have to face him after her rushed confession. But she knew from his sharingan that he saw the whole thing.

He responded by catching her lips with his, his hands placed on her hips with a firm grip. Her arms moved quicker than she wanted to tangle her hands in his cold black hair. She wanted to know where he had been, if he was safe, if the rumors were true. But her want for him was much stronger and the questions seemed unnecessary in the moment.

She felt her legs being lifted and she instinctively crossed them around his waist. Her breathing hitching slightly as he placed the softest kisses against her jaw and along her neck. He quickly pulled his long shirt off and pushed it behind him. Her back met the soft mat with Sasukes body carefully pressed to hers. His hands dancing down her bare thighs and up to the thin fabric.

"Sasuke." She sighed with exasperation.

"Shh." he mumbled against her chest.

She could feel the light hairs on her arms standing up as his lips trailed over her and the hot coiling sensation in her stomach as his fingers skillfully moved around her womanhood. As she melted in the warm welcoming pleasure, his hands retreated just as quickly as he placed them there.

He leaned up slightly, the crimson glow from his sharingan giving her an intimidating impression. But she was calmed and relieved to know Sasuke would never hurt her, no matter the circumstances. Her naive innocence prevailed in almost every situation, and he admired that.

His hands reached for his belt and quickly untied it and he moved his trousers of his legs and leaned back down to face her. She could see nothing besides darkness and that infamous sharingan. She said nothing as she traced his hard scars which she imagined to be decorated over most of his body from hard, difficult training. And although words were no exchanged, he understood everything she was thinking


	2. Orochimaru: I

**Shippuden Time Skip: Year two**

"You could be a bit more gentler, Sasuke. Considering it's a spar and not a battle!" Miyako hissed from the ground.

She could barely see the next move coming from his leg as he kicked her to the ground. He was using taijutsu, which was supposed to be one of her stronger skill sets. The only odd thing about it was that Sasuke rarely use taijutsu, he usually focused more on his ninjutsu when the two sparred together.

"Get up." He said dryly. "You should be better than this."

Miyako pouted and sat forward on her knees. Her throat was slightly raw from her chest heaving continuously. They had been outside training for hours. And for hours on end she would always end up on her back staring up at the sky. Sasuke had come to the laboratory for about a few weeks. While he was here, he was supposed to get more tests done and gather information in regards to the Hidden Cloud village where Kabuto insisted there was an important scroll there for him. Lately Miyako was considering that his spy days were over because he always sent her and Sasuke to retrieve them.

"Get up, Miyako." Sasuke said again with a harsher tone. "We have a mission coming up and I don't want to be held back."

"I'm done for today." Miyako sighed tiredly.

Miyako moved her eyes up to catch his own. His face was usually blank but it was his eyes that were able to explain his mood. There was something obviously bothering him more than usual today and nothing would please him. If it were any other day then she would've gotten up and teased him, but today, she was just as annoyed with him. It was bound to happen, especially when two people are so close together for weeks at a time. But Sasuke was rarely someone to lose his temper unless he was under a lot of stress.

"Fine." He said finally. "Don't expect me to save your ass then."

* * *

**Shippuden Time Skip: Year One**

When Miyako first met Sasuke, it hadn't been too long after he left the Leaf Village to join Lord Orochimaru. His name had been traveling through the halls and the hideouts, some spoke with excitement, some passed the information with a dreaded tone. Sasuke Uchiha. The last of his clan would be Orochimaru's new vessel. His gateway into his new opportunities.

Most of them knew that gaining something meant losing everything. That included the Sound Four. It seemed almost everyone thought that they died in vain. But that was at first, as time went along they went back to supporting him and the thought of the four was just a mere memory.

The only person who hadn't been able to get over the situation was Kabuto Yakushi. Her Sensei. She figured it was an unspoken jealousy that he had for Sasuke, he knew that he would be the one to save Lord Orochimaru, but it wasn't the plan. It was never the plan for them to go to the Leaf Village and kiss the "spoiled brats ass". But nonetheless, through his growing hatred for Sasuke, Kabuto knew when to keep his mouth shut. He followed Orochimaru and his aspirations were Kabuto's top priority.

She always watched and wondered if it was out of love, respect, or Kabuto's own personal gain that he made himself subjected to Orochimaru's abuse. She knew that for her, it was out of respect for Kabuto that she hadn't attempted to escape. She was grateful to him and forever indebted. He was the one to spare her life when Orochimaru deemed her useless and that she was better off dead. But as for love, she wasn't sure that she could say that. Surely love wasn't supposed to be this painful?

The thought of Sasuke coming to the Island Laboratory excited her. Sasuke was from the legendary Uchiha clan. Blessed with the sharingan and a genius in the making. Through out her time there, she hadn't been exposed to many kids her age, and if they were they were used as test experiments and could be considered lifeless. She had come into contact with Karin Uzumaki a few times before when they needed to exchange data, but there was never time to build much of a friendship. They both had their own hideouts to tend to and to have them in the same place was pointless.

Karin was initially the reason why Orochimaru wanted to kill Miyako. Karin's exceptional sensory skills and being able to store chakra without much harm to her surpassed all of Miyako's skills. And by that period of time, Orochimaru's fascination with the Byakugan held no interest to him anymore especially because he couldn't get access to it. Kabuto decided to sweep in and convince Orochimaru that they needed Miyako for other medical purposes. And since then, she was forever in debt to him.

Miyako had been sitting outside in the trees watching as the sun went down. She wasn't given that much free time, so the little time she did have she spent it away from everyone. After spending hours checking after subjects and healing, she was exhausted. The only thing she had that made her slightly happy was the sunset looking over the trees. If she wasn't too tired, then she would use her eyes to see the closest village and watch them and how they lived. For a few moments, it felt nice.

She knew that they had arrived due to her sensory skills. They were staying at least a few weeks, the purpose of the visit was to check Sasuke's health and his curse mark. He needed to learn how to control it while the medical nins observed.

"That's a Hyuga curse seal.. isn't it?" Sasuke asked from another tree.

The branch he was standing on was slightly taller than the one she was sitting on. His arms were crossed over his chest. His dark hair rested against his forehead against his pale skin. He was extremely handsome, and the longer she looked the harder she blushed.

His eyes were hard as they looked at her. He stood with confidence and he was extremely proud of it. Despite this, she knew he was barely boasting about it. It was as if he wasn't aware of his big ego. Like he wasn't trying at all.

But his eyes.

They glared at her with a crimson red glow. The Sharingan. One of the greatest dojutsus. His eyes held lots of emotions and she could tell just by a glance. He looked hurt. Like he had been through the worst trauma and hadn't been able to overcome it. He looked as if he hated everyone. She asked herself was it some sort of front? Was he guarding himself?

She was surely intrigued despite his intimidation. As far as she knew, there weren't that many Uchihas left, other than Sasuke and his brother Itachi. She didn't know for sure because speaking about the Leaf Village was considered taboo. She only knew because Itachi was the one Orochimaru originally wanted.

"I'm not sure." She frowned. "Is that something the Hyuga clan has?"

Her response obviously shocked him but his facial expression barely changed. "It's obvious you have the Byakugan. You must be from the leaf."

She moved her eyes away with embarrassment. She didn't know anything about the clan she was from. She only knew about her eyes. Anything before her life in Otagokure was nonexistent in her mind. Almost as if someone just took a part of her life and wiped it over. Miyako could only remember faint, distant memories that came to her in dreams.

"I guess so. I'm not sure."

"Hmph." He scoffed with furrowed eyebrows. "Hyugas have exceptional skills, so don't hold back or anything when we spar."

"Don't be so obnoxious." She teased with a bright smile. "I'm not much of a fighter anyway."

"Are you scared of sparring with me?" he pushed with a smirk.

"I don't fight that often. And when I do, it's mainly defensive." She shrugs.

She watches as his face twists up and the urge to tease the uptight teen grows stronger. But she holds back her tongue when she notices that the sun has almost gone down completely and that she's probably needed back inside.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." She says but he says nothing in response.

She quickly gets off the branches and wanders back inside the hideout and into the medical exam room. Based off the grunts and metal clinks, she guesses it's Kabuto. He always had a passion for putting things, or people back together. As did she. From the time Kabuto spared her, he had her indulged in medical ninjutsu. And with her eyes, she was able to achieve things that he wasn't able to achieve. She was sure that Kabuto had some sort of infatuation with her eyes and her ability to spot things he couldn't. She was one of the fastest healers and he took pride in teaching her.

Once she entered the exam room she noticed that it wasn't Kabuto. It was Lord Orochimaru. Upon first glance of the scene Miyako's heart dropped with fear. The patient had been naked and his eyes had seemed to roll to the back of his head with only the whites of his eyes showing.

It didn't take long for Orochimaru to notice her, but when he did he made sure to cover the exposed patient. It hardly bothered her. She was used to the nudity in her work. Although she couldn't help but wonder if Orochimaru was doing something other than experimenting with the patient. Everyone knew his experiments ranged to dark and sinister things. The darkness that he had inside of him made him immune to the effects.

"Oh.. Lord Orochimaru. I apologize I was looking for Kabuto." Miyako rushed out shakily.

Lord Orochimaru stared at her intently with those devious eyes and his tongue had began to slightly sliver out of his mouth. She always wondered why it was that he stared at her like this, with so much fascination. He never had much of an interest in her when she was around Kabuto. In fact, he treated her as if she hadn't even been there. But the few times they were in a certain vicinity alone, he had a strange sort of fascination with her.

"Hyuga Miyako.. it's been quite a while.. hasn't it?"

"It has.."

"I'm sure you've met Sasuke-Kun by now.." He trailed off with excitement. "I hope you'll become accustomed to each other. I have many, many plans."

Miyako squeezed her hands together tightly and backed slightly into the corner as he steadily approached her. She wasn't quite sure what he was up to and the mystery of not knowing made her heart pound against her chest.

"Of course, I'll try my best Orochimaru Sama." She managed to get out.

"Orochimaru Sama?" Kabuto's voice sounded from down the hallway.

Lord Orochimaru backed away from Miyako and she let out a relieved breath. Though, the two still kept their eyes on each other. Miyako however looked with caution.

"I was just trying to get your opinion on these samples." Kabuto said. "Oh.. are you busy?" He asked once he saw the two in the medical room.

Orochimaru shook his head and moved his eyes off Miyako, shifting his attention to Kabuto. "Not at all."

* * *

**Shippuden Time Skip: Year Two**

Miyako finally managed to bring herself back inside the hidden walls. She had spent about an hour or so sitting outside by herself to recollect her thoughts. Because of the soft spot she had for Sasuke she never let his attitudes bother her. Had it been because the two were so different that she felt herself drawn to him? She wasn't completely sure.

She trudged along to the kitchen so she could grab a glass of water. But surprisingly Sasuke had been sitting there with his eyes closed, cross legged with his shirt sleeves pulled down. She couldn't help but to stand there and gaze in awe. She didn't consider it sexual but she still blushed at the sight as her eyes trailed along his torso. He had been so focused as he meditated and it was truly a sight to see. It was admirable.

"Sorry." Miyako said in a hushed whisper once he opened his eyes. "I didn't know you were in here."

"I was just leaving." He said as he stood to his feet.

"Sasuke." She called out quickly before he could leave. "I'm sorry for earlier.. "

He stood there in silence for a few moments. She was glad that their backs were turned to each other because her cheeks had been tinted a bright pink from embarrassment.

"Mph." He said nonchalantly. "Goodnight, Miyako."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**After lots of debating and going back and forth I decided to make this the first chapter. The story will cover Sasuke's time skip all the way to the end of the war. Of course, NSFW things are implied and it'll get heavier as we go along so I'll give warnings at the beginning of the chapter. I plan to write about the darker side of what Orochimaru had been up to in his hideouts and his experiments, as well as Sasuke's development. Like I said, I don't have like the traditional "canon" ships in this story so if you don't like it DO NOT READ. **_

_**The story will be broken up with the time period in bold with year One being the year he leaves to Orochimaru and year three the year he kills him. Of course it'll be sort of mature with nsfw smut, descriptions of violence, creeps and all that as the chapters go along. The first chapter (as y'all see lol) is very slow because I'm trying to build Miyako's personality and her relationship with Sasuke. **_

_**I do not hate any of the female characters in this story and hate won't be tolerated for them!**_

_**Neither will hateful comments! I'm open to criticism if I worded something wrong but don't tell me my character sucks please. **_

_**And lastly, thank you to everyone who commented! It was really a surprise to see and you guys are the best!**_

_**If you want to see pictures of my oc you can find me on deviantart kunoichigentleone **_

_**:)**_


	3. Orochimaru: II

**Shippuden Time Skip: Year Two**

Miyako and Sasuke embarked on their mission to the Hidden Cloud about two weeks after their petty argument. They left before the sun even had a chance to rise so they could move swiftly in the dark without much detection. And hopefully by noon, they would have a chance to rest. It was Sasuke's plan. His brain may not have been able to match the treatment to the wound but he sure as hell was a genius in battle. He had the whole mission planned down to the smallest detail, even going as far to include plan B's. His flaw however was his impatience. And his ambition often clouded his thoughts.

But Sasuke couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of ambition. It was embedded into him ever since Itachi and his clans massacre that this is what he needed to do to avenge the Uchiha name. It wasn't some sort of dream or far fetched ambition to him. He etched it into his brain to make it into a reality.

They both scattered through the trees with an uncomfortable silence, every few minutes or so she'd look back and they'd catch each others eyes in an awkward situation. She was thankful for the fact that they weren't side by side and that she was in the front leading them. It didn't take much convincing to put her in the front of their two-man squad. As much as he was too prideful to admit, her eyes surpassed his in terms of detection.

Nonetheless, Sasuke was never one to talk that much on missions. He was always having some sort of competition with himself. How fast could he succeed? How fast could he get back? But over time she was able to pick at him for some light conversation and reply with his stark attitude when she proved him wrong.

But today? Today was tense.

A few days before the pair left for their mission she had run into Sasuke for the first time in a few weeks since their fight during training. The two were far from making amends with each other due to Sasuke's stubbornness. It had been that way for quite a few days now. The days were filled with them ignoring each other, Sasuke rushing out rooms and even going to Kabuto when he was injured.

Kabuto Sensei would always record vitals and record new data before the subjects left for missions or research tasks. It was an effective way for both him and Lord Orochimaru to compare their subjects strengths and determine if their bodies came into contact with something.

She figured that he had come in to get his vitals checked a few hours early. But she was still slightly shocked to see him walk in when she was in nothing but a tight towel. The thick silence between the two had made the situation slightly tense.

She could tell due to the pink tint on his cheeks and the widening of his eyes that he was embarrassed. Although she couldn't understand why, surely he had seen a woman half dressed before? He was a shinobi, it was inevitable.

"I.. Shit. Sorry. I thought you would've been done." he muttered out awkwardly.

Their eyes had met briefly but he quickly tore them away and looked towards the floors, folding his arm defiantly against his chest and closing his eyes in a collected manner.

Miyako shrugged nonchalantly and reached her hand out to gather her clothes with a playful smile on her face. "It's alright, Sasuke. I'm just leaving."

He stood in the doorway before grumbling and leaving the medical room in a rushed manner.

"Sasuke?!" She called out. "I was already leaving!"

"We should stop here. Just for a few hours." Sasuke said once they reached the next town.

Miyako nodded and put her bags down. She gathered her hands and began to stretch, eyeing the grumpy raven haired Uchiha as he sat back against a tree a few feet away from her.

"Hey, _Uchiha__-San_. Aren't comrades supposed to stay close at all times?" She teased.

Sasuke's eyes flicked open and he eyed her with his face turned and eyebrows furrowed. "Hmph.. Don't you have the Byakugan? Or are you just incapable of protecting yourself." he snickered.

"Well you've never been by the book." She sighed. "But comrades are supposed to look after each other, Sasuke. It's my responsibility to protect and heal you."

She makes her way to sit down and lean against a tree not too far from Sasuke, but at a distance that's comfortable enough for the rogue ninja. Based on the snicker no longer resting on his face, he wasn't in the mood to throw around insults. He wanted to be alone and his privacy was important to him and even through their differences she respected it. Most of the time.

"Are you being so odd because you saw me naked, Sasuke?" She giggled.

"What?!" he choked out with pink cheeks. "Of course not. It was an accident anyway."

Of course, it was an accident that he happened to stumble across the young girl. He had grown used to arriving early that he hadn't even considered that Miyako was still getting tested.

It was surely a shock to see her wrapped in nothing but a towel and honestly Sasuke was still embarrassed from the encounter. Within the past few years, the idea of a female had barely crossed his mind, not until recently. Not until he started waking up from his sleep with hot, annoying frustrations. It had only been about a few months when he really started to notice that they were no longer children they once were.

The kunoichi from Konoha had always seemed to be annoying and as children Miyako was nothing more than a sparring partner. Sure, during their missions together he had grown to get used to her, but he kept her at arms length for both of their wellbeings. He hadn't intended on staying long at Orochimarus and he definitely wasn't focused on developing more bonds that would continue to push him from his rightful path.

It took a while for the usually observant Sasuke to realize that the two were no longer children, and in fact their bodies and their feelings were developing.

And despite her loud mouth that annoyed him most of the time, he had sought some sort of comfort in listening to it.

The day of the testing had caught him off guard. His heart seemed to beat quicker than it ever had with a foreign feeling he hadn't recognized and a nagging tightness in his trousers began to tease him. The room had been stuffy and he was extremely embarrassed.

"Its fine, Sasuke. You know you don't always have to be so uptight."

The young girl sighed. She leaned on her back to look up at the sky and turned to take a peak at Sasuke who once again had his eyes closed. And then smiling slightly to herself.

"Hey, Sasuke.." She trailed off.

Miyako sat up abruptly, maxmizing her sight to 3 people rushing towards them. Based on the flak jackets, she could figure they were leaf ninja.

"There's a few people coming towards us."

Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and sat up also, but there was no trace of panic in his eyes. Even under random circumstances that required the quickest thoughts he was able to remain calm and rational.

"Can you see what their uniform is?" he asked as he grabbed their belongings. "Come on, Miyako. We need to move."

She quickly nodded and grabbed her things and focused on the garb the nins had. She could tell they were Leaf Ninja.

"They look like chunin leaf ninjas." Miyako replied as the two zipped quickly through the trees.

His face was straight just like it always was but she could tell he was slightly annoyed based on the slant of his eyes.

"Of course they're from the leaf." he scoffed.

Miyako was always able to keep up with Sasuke and perhaps that's why Lord Orochimaru always sent them on missions together. They were swift and quick and they were able to communicate with barely any words.

"That should throw them off course." Sasuke sighed from high in the tree. He held a torn piece of cloth that he had ripped moments ago to give them tracks with two scents.

Like Lord Orochimaru, the Leaf Village was an extremely sore topic for Sasuke. She didn't know whether it was because they betrayed a village that had once been their home, or if it was just because they actually despised Konoha and those who resided there. The Leaf Village Anbu forces did their best to track Sasuke, and every few months, they were able to catch his trail, yet Sasuke was much too swift and clever to let himself be caught.

Miyako always felt somewhat intrigued by the idea of a village. Sure, she spent most of her life in Otagakure, but that was hardly considered a village. Not with the abuse and misery Orochimaru made possible there. No. It was one big facade. Perhaps her obsession with the Leaf Village was because she felt like she belonged there. She didn't know much of her past, nor her clan, but through small mutters from Sasuke and his slick comments on the Hyuga, she gathered that they were from the leaf. She figured it stemmed from there. Just wanting to have a place she belonged to.

"Miyako. Check to see if they're gone."

"They've gone the other way." Miyako nodded as she deactivated her eyes.

Sasuke's face had a proud smirk for a few moments, which he tended to do when he achieved something that was effortless for him. But his smile soon faded once he looked back at Miyako like she knew it would. Too much time had gone passed for him and they were nowhere near the Cloud Village.

"Come, Miyako." he said in an unusual tone. "We'll keep going until sun down.. if we make good time we'll stop at a tea shop."

That's chapter two. Honestly, I feel this story will move quickly but I'm not too sure. Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it :)


	4. Addressing Comments

This isn't an update or anything but I'm addressing the comment that was left on my story recently,

I mean this with no disrespect,

HOWEVER, there is a reason Naruto and Sakura's name's are added to the story. This ff follows Sasuke's journey and eventually Miyako will cross paths with Naruto and Sakura and their roles are just important to this as Sasuke or Miyako. I'm only in the second chapter and I'm still introducing that background with Sasuke and Miyako, at this point they're still involved in the time skip, staying with Orochimaru. At this point, Naruto is still training with Jiraiya / planning to find Sasuke.

And honestly, I don't care if people get annoyed with me because this is my fanfic and I'm gonna write it for my pleasure first. Then I share it with others who would like to read it.

And another comment who was upset with the fact that I chose an oc for my story (Who's comment is now deleted)

I'm sorry but this is my story and it's gonna include the ships I like the most. I'm not looking to get into a shipping argument or whatever, but there's a reason why I didn't place Sakura or Karin as Sasuke's love interest.

So. To everyone else who left wonderful comments, thank you so much I appreciate them :) 3 ! Thanks for the feedback also.

And seriously, if you aren't leaving a constructive comment or you intend to argue with me just keep it to yourself. This story is for fun :)


	5. Orochimaru: III

**SHIPPUDEN TIME SKIP**

Traveling with Uchiha Sasuke seemed to be a mix of peace and slight chaos. The two had been doing rather well on their mission and everything was going accordingly. Despite having a run in with the Leaf Ninja, they had no significant setback. The chaos however, was between the two partners. Sasuke's mood had been so unpredictable and _spontaneous _with everything, Miyako had a hard time keeping up. The cause of Sasuke's chaos was _her_, and her optimism and enthusiasm. And the thing was, she had been so unsure on why it bothered him, so clueless.

"Sasuke? Is everything alright?" Miyako asked as she picked up her tea and gave him a comforting smile.

They decided to stop and rest for a bit at a small tea shop when Miyako pleased for Sasuke to take a break. It didn't take the stubborn ninja that long to be persuaded. The smell of hot brewed tea and onigiri made it difficult for him to resist his cravings.

Ever since Sasuke took his seat, Miyako noticed that he was dazed. It was almost as if his mind was just running, lost in his thoughts before he had a chance to catch up with them. It made her wonder what the hell was going in his mind for him to be so unaware of his surroundings.

"What?" He answered a few moments later.

"I asked if you were okay." She repeated.

Sasuke then closed his eyes and his unsettled appearance disappeared with no trace of it ever being there. Now, she was looking at the familiar, apathetic expression she was so used to receiving from him.

It wasn't that Sasuke was so distracted that he couldn't focus nor concentrate. He had heard everything she was spewing on about with her random ramblings and her voice of concern. But now, what once used to be so easy to ignore was becoming an inconvenience. Back when he first left the Leaf Village, he barely paid attention to it at all. But lately, she had been reminding him of Uzumaki Naruto, and god he hated it.

Of course it wasn't her fault or anything and he didn't blame her on purpose. But it was just so hard when she gave him words of encouragement, to not reminisce back to the days with team seven, where some of his rare memories were. The ones he wanted to forget. Of course, she was much more pleasant than Naruto at times, being that she gave him the space that she needed. But it made him wonder why he was always so "attached" to those who were the opposite from him.

After some time, a few quick seconds, he forced his thoughts away and opened his eyes. He stared back at Miyako, her pale eyes wide with worry flushed over her face.

"Are you sick?" She questioned. Although she knew that it was rare for Sasuke to get sick because Orochimaru made her and Kabuto arrange the best schedule for him in terms of health, food, and chakra cleanses.

"What do you know about Karin from the Southern Hideout?" Sasuke questioned, ignoring her.

"Karin?" Miyako gaped.

She wasn't jealous of Karin, in fact, the few times she met her she was pleasant to be around. But it was pure confusion and curiosity. What was it that he wanted to know about Karin? Sasuke was careful with everything he did, she knew he wouldn't question something if it wasn't important to him. It made her wonder what his plans were.

"I know just as much about Karin as you do!"

"Well that's not what I asked." He said bluntly.

"Hey! Uchiha-San!" Miyako said sternly with red cheeks. "Quit being pushy... or I won't tell you anything."

Sasuke's look hardened at Miyako's difficulty and the smug look on her face. Miyako was not one to follow Sasuke's every order or command, which subliminally forced Sasuske to communicate with his partner so they could work together efficiently. But Sasuke was never one to apologize, so he decided to tease her and gather his things.

"Hmph." Sasuke replied. "I'm leaving then."

Sasuke's way of teasing could be considered odd by anyone who wasn't close to him. He wasn't the one to make jokes, especially with him being so focused on his goal he felt he had to be extremely straight. But at times, he couldn't stop himself from making a joke or saying something snarky to get Miyako twisted up. But Miyako however seemed to understand his intentions and never internalized his dark humor. Instead of taking it as Sasuke being mean and cold, she knew it was just the way Sasuke tried to make light of things. It amused her.

"Sasuke, wait! I'm not even done with my tea."

Though the pleading was no use because Sasuke was already outside, quickly walking from the shop. She gathered her things and swiftly met back up with her eyes and tracking his chakra. It proved to be secondhand nature for her by now to memorize his chakra and everyone else's at the hideout. But she knew Sasuke's more than anyone's because of the mission they did together.

"Karin is one of the greatest sensor nins." Miyako said as the walked beside Sasuke. "She's the traditional type, y'know? She doesn't have fancy dojutsu or anything, it just natural for her."

"And Suigetsu?"

"I don't know much about him." Miyako sighed.

Being a medic ninja that was unwanted put Miyako at a disadvantage. She didn't know the others who were apart of Orochimaru's tests and subjects other than the ones who were subjects at the island. Even then, she didn't know much about them. It wasn't her job to inquire. Kabuto had told her that many times.

But Sasuke was dissatisfied with her answer, so she spilled out as much information as she knew.

"His brother was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. And really that's all I know… Sasuke what are you planning?"

"Miyako.." he said lowly. "What are your goals? Do you want to stay under Orochimaru?"

Of course she didn't want to stay under Orochimaru. Her life had been filled with abuse and an identity that she was forced to have. But she had spent most of her life there under Kabuto's wing. And although she yearned for something else, she wasn't sure how to achieve it. Sure, she was smart but Orochimaru was smarter. And if she didn't plan right and she was found, Orochimaru wouldn't think twice about killing someone who gave him no use.

The thought had come to mind more and more now that Orochimaru's health was failing. But it was still unwise to even think about leaving, not with Kabuto roaming the halls. She knew he would thrust a chakra scalpel in her heart with no second thought.

"No." She said quietly. "But I have no way out.."

* * *

It's been a while since I updated sorry :( Anyway.. if it seems this is moving too fast it's because a lot of things are going to get covered like Team Taka and Konoha and all that. Anyway tell me what you thought, also, I need a ship for Hinata sooo any suggestions?

-I need one Hyuga oc, so if anyone has one lmk! Otherwise I'll just make one up.

-Themes will be more mature (sexual situations ig)

-Tell me if you liked it

-No bad comments or anything like that, if so you can read the previous chapter where I discuss how I feel about them :)

To see pictures of my oc, Miyako, go to deviantart! kunoichigentleone

or Kunoichigentleone

Thanks guys 3


	6. Orochimaru: IV

**SHIPPUDEN TIME SKIP**

The water was incredibly warm that night in the Land of Hot Springs. After a few days had gone by, Miyako and Sasuke decided to take a much needed break and rest at the bordering land. They were only about two days or so from completing their mission of gathering the scroll from the Kumogakure village and then returning back home to Lord Orochimaru. And then from there, their next duty would remain unclear. For Sasuke was too busy adding the finishing touches to his plan, yet, the only thing stopping him was finding a time to do it.

Miyako stood in the water under the moonlight, taking advantage of the comfort the warm water brought, sometimes even floating on her back and dipping her head under the water. It was mostly to unwind from the stress the mission was bringing. The mission wasn't a bad one per se, it was just hectic moving so suddenly all the time and always being on high alert.

Unbeknown to Miyako, Sasuke found himself watching her intently from a far distance. A deep denial was cast over him, telling himself that it was only a mater of making sure no one had come to surprise her or catch her off guard. Well, it was partly true. But for the most part, he had gotten caught in a daze, mesmerized by the sight of how the light was shining off of her.

Once she turned and made her way to their site, he looked away highly embarrassed with the fact that he had gotten so caught up by looking at her. He had his own goals to stick to and he couldn't afford to push himself back. Not because there was an attractive female surrounding him. He hated the way she clouded his thoughts when he wasn't paying attention. It was distracting.

She joined him once she was dressed, her long hair was tied up carefully so she didn't get the rest of her garb wet. Then she joined him at the fire, warming her hands at the dying spark of flames.

"If we keep traveling the way we are. We should be there in a couple of days." Miyako smiled warmly at Sasuke.

To which he pushed his eyebrows together and looked away. Miyako sighed again knowing that she reached a roadblock. Sasuke was being defensive again, and for what reason she didn't know. But she ignored and continued to speak quietly with him, knowing that even though he seemed like he didn't want to hear it, he was usually comforted by small talk.

"Are you taking first watch?" She mumbled, staring as the fire continued to go down.

His hand skillfully activated a jutsu and blew at the fire to add more flames. Their site had seemed to be lit by a thousand lights now. His face was illuminated with an orange glow.

"No." he mumbled finally.

Which took her by surprise. Sasuke always took first watch. He'd even go as far as arguing with her, call her an idiot even so she'd sleep first. It usually had her worried more than anything, because she always expected him to wake her up for her watch but he never did. Instead, he'd stop somewhere during the day, take quick naps.

Sasuke's sleeping habits were odd and she could tell by whenever he was at the island. She could track and see him wandering around late at night, either meditating or staring out at the moon.

"Why?" She challenged.

"We aren't in enemy area. We should be okay to sleep." he replied dryly.

"Sasuke," Miyako said with a serious tone. "Are you sure? If you're tired I can take the first watch."

Sasuke didn't reply, instead he extinguished the fire and sat back in his mat, rolling on his side with his back facing Miyako. Miyako let out a rather large, annoyed sigh, pushing out her fist to punch the air pretending it was him instead.

"Go to sleep, Miyako. And use that energy to properly spar with me." Sasuke said with a teasing tone.

"I'm a healing nin, Sasuke." She repeated. "I don't fight offensively!" She cried out and leaned back on her mat.

She looked at the sky and wondered what it was the drew Sasuke in so much. It was pretty, the way the moon and the stars had so much light in a dark space. But she knew it wasn't because of the beauty that brought him into deep thoughts. Perhaps he was worried about his future, or doting on his past.

Miyako woke up once she heard shuffling and slight frustrated groans. Brushing it off as a dream of hers, she initially continued to keep her eyes closed and wrap her hands around her arms to keep warm in the absence of the fire. But once the noise continued, her eyes opened slightly, scanning the area quickly with her eyes, not finding anything but Sasuke moving in his sleep.

She moved from her mat quietly and carefully, just in case Sasuke didn't make any sudden movements to stun her. Her hand lightly rested on his arm to get him to stop shaking. She was taken aback by how young the ninja looked when he slept, he looked innocent almost. The way his face was relaxed and his eyes weren't hardened.

It made her wonder if Sasuke had always been this way, angry at everyone. What had he been like as a child? Was he just as task oriented? Or was he sweet and gentle?

Her hands found their way to his dark hair, brushing it out of his face and admiring him even more. He stopped shaking finally, and his body slipped back into a relaxed state.

But her wrist was quickly grabbed and her eyes were met with his black ones. The hardened look returned and she could tell that she startled him.

"What are you doing?" He pressed.

"You were having a nightmare I think. I was just trying to calm you down." She explained.

They stood there frozen, looking at each other, her wrist still held in his tight grasp. Once she twitched, he became aware he was even holding it and released her hand.

"You shouldn't. I could have killed you."

"Its okay. I'm glad that you're okay now, anyway." She smiled warmly again.

Like sunshine.

She made way back into her mat, his back turning to hers again. Both of their hearts beating quickly without the other one having a clue. It was true. He could have killed her, and it was dangerous to wake someone that way from a nightmare. But deep down. She felt like he knew it was her.

And for the rest of the night. Sasuke continued to stay awake for the reason he always took first watch. He wanted to avoid his nightmares.

* * *

Like I said if it's moving too fast it's because I have so much to cover!

-Themes will be more mature in the coming chapters(violence in the next chapter, sexual situations in about four chapters, maybe three?)

-Tell me if you liked it

-No bad comments or anything like that, if so you can read the chapter "Addressing comments"

To see pictures of my oc, Miyako, go to deviantart! kunoichigentleone

or Kunoichigentleone

Thanks guys 3

mikan26, thank you so much for reading! I'm glad you like it


	7. Orochimaru: V

It hadn't been the first time Miyako healed and looked after Sasuke. But it surely was different from all of the other times. He was more stubborn that he had ever been, narrowing his eyes at her before rolling them and even ignoring him more than he ever had before. It had been a few days since his injury.. and.. well. She was getting frustrated.

"I think we should keep moving." He said for what felt like the hundredth time.

He was set on finishing out the mission, despite them only being about a day or so from finishing. They had more than enough time to spare but it was almost like she had some sort of disease and he wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

"And we will as soon as you get rested up."

He sucks in a deep and rather annoyed breath at her hesitance but unbeknownst to her, her ability to be somewhat motherly had softened in just slightly. In a way, she reminded him of his mother. A time in particular when Mikoto noticed he was injured from training and kept him inside, comforting him as they spent time resting and healing before letting him back out after he was healed.

"I have things to do. I can't afford to rest." He snapped as he tried leaning up on his elbow.

She noticed how he grimaced as he sat up but decided not to saying knew it would make him even more upset and besides, they hadn't even really cleared the air about her coaxing him through his nightmare.

The injury had come fast and unexpected. Had he not been with her, it would've proven to be extremely dangerous and perhaps would've ended his life. It happened the night after the nightmare. He had stayed up due to his raging thoughts and woke her once the sun had started to rise. They had covered a good distance and for hours they traveled without so much as a glimpse from any ninjas.

However when a group of mercenary ninjas approached the two, that was when the extreme tension had set in. They held them off pretty well and the two were pretty capable. Sasuke was obviously exceptionally skilled and perhaps if she hadn't of been there, he could've helped them off on his own. But once he saw the black rod being through at her through his eyes, he moved without thinking to block her. There hadn't even been a second thought in his mind when he moved to do it.

It was the second time in his life when he had come across a situation like this. Without thinking. Moving to protect someone else. He hadn't even been able to process the situation, which was unusual coming from a battle genius like him.

However, a group of mercenaries stopped the two. They held them off pretty well, Miyako with her senbons and using her chakra to prevent injuries. And Sasuke was always phenomenal in battle, working swiftly and efficiently. It wasn't until some sort of black rod was thrown at Miyako that things went weary. Sasukes eyes had seen it all, and he moved in front of it to block her without a second thought in his mind.

The gnarly gang left moments afterward, which was odd but Miyako had been too occupied with Sasuke's injury to question it. The rod had passed and embedded itself straight through Sasuke's stomach. She frantically healed him in a panic as she tried to do an examination. From what she could tell, the road was eating his chakra, and fast at that. It avoided hitting any organs that would've left him off for dead but he happened to losing a lot of blood. The only way to save him would be taking it out. Though there was no guarantee that she was even skilled enough to stop the blood enough in time before he bled out or lost chakra, it required a tough balance and her confidence was running thin.

"Just take it out." Sasuke told her through gritted teeth.

Had the boy not been severely injured, Miyako would've barked at him for being so blunt. But there wasn't a need to remain tough, not when there was a rod impaling him.

"Miyako." He said sternly, gripping her wrist tightly so she could snap out of whatever daze she was in. "You need to take it out. Or we'll die today."

"But.. I've never. I don't know what I'm working with. What if I make it worse?! What if you bleed out or lose too much chakra?" She frantically muttered.

"Listen to me." he said coolly, his calloused hands grabbing her arm to keep her leveled and focused on their dangerous situation. "You're wasting Chakra healing me. It's not any different than what you're used to in the lab."

"Right." She breathed shakily. "I do this all the time."

"Don't fuck up." he teased. "Or we'll really be in for it."

She flashed him a glare before placing her hands securely around the rod. She tried pulling it as gently as she could, though there wasn't enough tenderness in the world that would ease the pain judging by the sound of his screams.

She paused and looked at him with widened eyes, noticing that the color was draining from his face.

"I'm sor-"

"Keep going." he breathed out. "Go on!"

And ever since that day, the two had been taking shelter in a hidden cave behind a waterfall. It was too far for anyone to see or find them, and if they did, there wasn't a way they wouldn't be prepared. It was just a matter of Miyako protecting Sasuke as he healed. Not that she didn't have confidence in her abilities, but she was meant to protect and he was meant for the offensive.

She calmed down at the thought, knowing Sasuke would be back to normal and fully healed in about a day or two and they would be back to their journey. She suspected he would have a scar but there wouldn't be a way of knowing. Not until it was fully healed.

He however, was used to over exerting himself and constantly pushing himself to limits that seemed impossible to the average ninja. So and injury like this wasn't significant enough to calm his thirst for achieving his goals.

By being here, they were closer than they had ever been. Literally. There was nowhere to go other than a few feet away from her. It wasn't like missions where they could sneak off if they needed a break. But his every movement was watched by her. It was partly because that was her duty. Sasuke was considered precious cargo to Orochimaru. She needed to heal and protect him, even if it meant giving him the last of her chakra so he could live. Though, despite it being her responsibility, she found herself doing it because she cared for him.

"So.." Miyako mumbled as she stirred around the ramen she kept in her bag. "Why did you leave the Hidden Leaf village?"

Sasuke's eyes were widened at the question initially. She had managed to surprise him with the question. He didn't talk about Konoha because there was absolutely no need to make himself remember his time there. Sasuke had tunnel vision and he would be wasting his time if he looked back.

"Sorry.." She mumbled once she noticed his twisted face. "I was only curious."

He ignored her as she began to move the food into a bowl suitable to eat from. She found herself thinking of something else to say so she could ease the awkward tension.

"Only because.. I just hear stories about how great it is and now you're rogue. Not that it's a bad thing, villages can have their faults."

"It isn't that great of a village if they can let Itachi run off with killing his clan." He spat angrily.

"I didn't mean to get you upset, Sasuke." She said quickly.

Her heart was beating at the mention of Itachi. He never brought him up. And she only knew about him because of Kabuto's backstory on Sasuke.

"I left the village in order to avenge my clan. To restore the honor that was stripped from them. I didn't feel welcome there… so I left."

"I see.. I'm sorry."

"Sometimes I can't believe it's really him who did it. I don't understand how he was this evil of a person." He managed to sigh. The change in tone shocked Miyako. He was confiding in her?

"You might not know people as well as you think.. I didn't know that you were.. Feeling the same as me."

"Its better you don't know all that much about your clan. Not after Hizashi and Neji." He mumbled off, but turning his black eyes away from hers once they met.

"I just want to feel like I belong somewhere. Orochimaru robbed me of that."

"You're capable of achieving your goals. You're capable of getting out of here."

She knew that she was. But what were she to do if she had gotten out of there? She was considered a criminal.

* * *

"You're bleeding again." Miyako sighed once she glanced at the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Don't use your eyes on me." He scoffed.

Miyako ignored him, instead she stepped forward with new bandages. He didn't do much to stop her, and from what she could tell, he was too tired to do it anyway.

As she shakily unwrapped the bandages and used her chakra to heal the area once more. An awkward silence had began to rise between them once more when she looked up and noticed him staring down at her. Her face heated at their close proximity and she looked away to focus back on his bandaging.

"Thank you." He said.

His tone had been so different she brought her eyes back up to look at him. He had seemed so much more softer. Softer than Sasuke and how he usually was. Miyakos heart beat quickly against her chest as the two looked at each other. They had never been like this before. Never so close to each other. Never so quiet and intimate. It was strange and foreign but it felt nice. It felt somewhat right?

"You're welcome."

They both seemed to move in slightly until their lips had brushed each other a bit harshly. Miyako could barely find it in herself to move, only doing so once his rough hand had made it's way to her cheek. The kiss was awkward but warm and comforting as they moved against each other. They both knew this action would cause for tension, only fueling that eerie feeling in their chests. But neither of them could manage to bring themselves away.

* * *

Yakitori-Chan

Thank you so much for commenting!

So I know its been a while but I had a sudden burst of motivation to get this written! Anway. This was definitely a switch in Miyako and Sasuke's relationship. There are quite a few chapters left in the Orochimaru section of this story, including upcoming mature chapters. Then from there, we'll be moving onto the Leaf section.


	8. Orochimaru: VI

Dedication.

Miyako had always been beyond dedicated to her work. Dedicated to healing people as ironic as that was. She pitied the people involved in the experiments and aided them as best she could whether it were with comfort or medication treatments passed to them in secret.

But this, however, this dedication had turned into an obsession. She barely made the time to sleep, often reading into the early hours of the morning and working in the lab room late into the night. It was a way to get her mind off of things, a certainly unhealthy one.

Sasuke and Miyako returned back to the lab about two weeks ago. Their mission was finished flawlessly and silently. They hadn't spoke as much as five words to each other within those two weeks, instead, a rising tension, worse than before had crept between the two. She was absolutely sure that he hated her. She was also positive that the kiss was a mistake.

Not on her end. She always had a soft spot for Sasuke and there was no point in denying that he was attractive and the two had grown and bonded in a way that many couldn't. But with the way he avoided her and glared at her as if she was his worst enemy, she was sure he regretted it. Perhaps he had a fever and wasn't completely aware of his actions. She had seen lots of that in her patients, screeching and doing things they wouldn't normally do. She figured he must have been delirious and perhaps tho ught it was a dream.

That's what she told herself at least. To make her feel better and ease her mind, but even then, it didn't stop her from brooding around the hideout wondering what she did wrong.

She would've been alright not speaking about the issue or if he regretted what happened. Sure, it would've stung a bit but she would have gotten over it eventually. It was that he had been acting as if she didn't exist and he even went as far to ask Kabuto to treat him instead of her.

"Miyako." Orochimaru said from the entrance.

Immediately after sensing his presence she tensed uncomfortably. Even in his weakened state, barely moving like used to and have no use of his limp arms, she was terrified of him. It was the way he looked at her, as if she was a lamb and he was a lion waiting to devour his prey.

"Lord Orochimaru.." She greeted. "I was just cleaning up." She explained quickly as she wiped down her lab table.

She could feel his eyes burning on the back of her head. She could feel him as he got closer to her, closer and closer until he was behind her, trapping her between the table and himself. Her heart pounded against her chest out of fear. She questioned what would she be able to do if he attempted to do something?

She had seen him multiple times. His exceptional abilities being put to use and he had even found a way to utilize his skills without his hands. He would certainly kill her if he wanted to.

"Miyako.." He hissed, his head moving in closer to smell her hair.

She squeezed her eyes shut and balled her hands tightly and attempted to move away from him but he firmly held her in place.

"You are surely exceptional.. Talented.. Definitely better than when we first found you."

"Thank you."

"You should come out and travel with me and Sasuke-kun. I'm sure it'd be very useful having you there."

"I… Think it would be best if I stayed here to..watch after the prisoners."

He chuckled eerily, his nose smelling her hair. Miyako took a deep breath in and slowly reached for a metal tool. She had been seconds away of thrusting it into his vital Chakra point just before she sensed Sasuke and quickly dropped it.

The three stood there awkwardly. Miyako ashamed and embarrassed from the situation. It had been obvious. And she knew that Sasuke understood what was going on.

"Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru greeted. "Do you need something."

"I need Miyako to check for something." he said coldly, eyes narrowed angrily at Orochimaru.

With a curt nod Orochimaru stepped away from Miyako giving her one last look before disappearing through the door. Sasuke stepped in and shut the door behind him, leaving Miyako to turn back towards the table and let the tears fall from her eyes.

She felt disgusting. Violated. She hated him. She'd kill him if she could, Kabuto too if that meant she'd have her freedom. But she couldn't. She just wasn't capable enough of doing it.

"Miyako.." Sasuke said.

He had been behind her but kept his distance to respect her. She leaned up slightly on her elbows and wiped her tears, quickly taking deep breaths to calm herself to aid Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-San. What do you need me to check."

"Don't call me that." he said with annoyance. "I lied. I don't need you to check anything I just knew that something was wrong."

"Nothings wrong." She said quickly out of fear.

"You don't have to lie to me, Miyako. It's just us two." he said with a slightly softer tone.

After weeks of his unfriendly behavior, he had showed the softer side again. She had relaxed her shoulders and finally turned to look at him.

"I just hate him." She admitted. "I hate him so much."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he nodded once more and continued to look at her.

"Why have you been ignoring me, Sasuke?"

His eyes widened at her brazen tone just briefly before looking away and back at her with narrowed eyes. "I haven't."

"Yes, you have. You asked Kabuto to treat you too."

"Well don't take it personal, Miyako." he shrugged nonchalantly. "I just dont like the way I feel around you."

Miyako scoffed and turned back to the medical table, sighing and finishing her tasks of cleaning up the room.

"Well I guess you don't have to be here if you hate me so much." She spat out.

He didn't say anything and the stayed in silence. The only sound filling the room was the metals from tools clicking together as she angrily put them together.

As she grabbed a basket it quickly slipped from her hands and landed on the floor with a lot of clatter. She sighed in frustration before dropped to her knees and pulling the tools together.

"Miyako." Sasuke finally said.

"What?"

"Stand up." He said in that authoritative voice he used.

As strange as it sounded she loved it. She never felt as if he were pushy nor bossy. More so it was the voice of a natural alpha male. Someone who could conduct and lead those into a victory.

She slowly stood to her feet, her pale eyes looking up at him and his arm on her shoulder.

He sighed slightly before dunking his head down and then back up to look at her. His black eyes had looked directly into hers. It felt natural.

"I don't hate you." He whispered quietly.

The two stared at each other awkwardly before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was different from the initial one, he held more confidence this time as he didn't hesitate to kiss her roughly.

She sighed contently and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her waist, his cold fingers slipping under her midriff and moving them along her skin.

His tongue lightly swiped over her bottom lip which made her let out a soft mewl. She could feel the smug grin he had on his face as they moved backwards toward the metal table, her back reaching the cold metal before being lifted up onto the table.

He caught her bottom lip between his teeth before lightly biting it as he cold hand roamed up her shirt and over her wrappings.

"Sasuke." She panted lightly when the pulled apart. "What.. Are you doing."

"Shh." He said against her neck. "You're supposed to be checking me remember."

She didn't respond as he captured her lips in a hot kiss once more, harshly biting her bottom lip before running his tongue over it. Miyako had become so lost that she was barely able to sense an approaching figure.

"Mm, Sasuke. Someone's coming." She managed to get out with barely a breath.

His lips were attacking her neck, nibbling on the sensitive spot just below her ear. She couldn't find it in herself to push him away as the person got closer, their footsteps sounding and hand almost at the door.

"Miyako." Kabuto growled just as Sasuke pulled away.

Her mind was hazy as she tried to analyze the situation. Sasuke was now nowhere near and she had been placed back on her feet and facing the medical table. She knew that Sasuke was fast but her head was spinning thinking of _how fast. _

"Umm.. Kabuto."

"Don't you know I've been calling you?" He pushed angrily with the light reflecting off his glasses.

"I'm sorry-"

"She was checking me." Sasuke said harshly as he made his way towards the door. "Something you've been failing to do." he tsked.

Kabuto's eyebrows pushed together as he glared at Sasuke's back walking out the door. His footsteps slow and steady before suddenly stopping.

"Miyako. Thank you."


	9. Orochimaru: VII

Orochimaru had seemed to be getting weaker these days as time moved along. His training with Sasuke was subsiding as he couldn't keep up with the young and capable ninja and he spent most days in bed resting. She had been grateful as to not be subjected to his strange manners and tend to her healing.

Oddly enough, he became one of her patients also. He made use of staying at the island lab to track his illness and be treated by both Miyako and Kabuto when he needed. He didn't intend to stay that long, as he had plans to travel back to the northern hideout as soon as he was well.

Sasuke had accompanied Orochimaru in his travels to the island lab. Before his return, it had been about a month since she last saw him. And although the two of them often found themselves wrapped up in each other in darkened corners, lips swollen from desperate kisses, for the most part they went about by pretending it didn't happen.

She was also grateful Sasuke had been here. Their relationship had took an odd turn and she found herself developing deep and strong feelings for him. They were different from the ones she held for him early on in their lives. It was no longer a silly crush nor as comrades but something more. She could remember the day he shielded her and since then she knew she'd do the same if the time came for it.

"Orochimaru's getting weak." Miyako commented as she threw her senbons towards the Uchiha.

Her exstentive background in medicine called for her to be a wonderful senbon wielder. Her byakugan aiding her to the most vital point and being able to hit it with the most accurate precision.

Sasukes sharingan successfully blocked each one with a kunai with ease.

"He has been for a while." She added.

"I know." Sasuke replies as he throws a kunai towards her.

She carefully ducks before grabbing more senbon and throwing it back towards him. This time, one successfully hits him in his shoulder, though she swears he let it happen on purpose. She moves closer towards the Uchiha and carefully takes the senbon out of his arm and heals the area before moving to sit on a tree branch. The one that overlooked the cities.

Sasuke followed her up, but refused to take a seat as he leaned against the branch with his eyes narrowed and looking down at his feet. His sharingan glowed from the bottom of his eyelids.

"Are you upset?"

"I could care less what happens to Orochimaru. I told you before that I have plans. They don't involve him." He responds.

"Yeah. Plans you never told me about."

He laughs sarcastically and leans his head against the tree. "I know that you'd try and stop me."

"I couldn't. You know that." She shrugs. "Who am I to stop your ambitions?"

"What would you do if he were to die?" Sasuke asks Miyako.

She stares down at her feet before looking over at the cities. She didn't know. She never knew. Thinking about that seemed forbidden because she knew her chances of leaving were slim. Orochimaru's hell seemed eternal.

"I'm not sure." She admits.

"As much as I don't agree with your clan. You're lucky they still exist. You still have time to bring unity towards them."

She didn't comment on the mentioning of his own clan. Sasuke was still sensitive about the massacre of the Uchiha and rarely told her about it. In fact, she didn't think he told her anything about it at all.

"How are you sure I can do that? I'm not really apart of them. I don't know anything about them."

"Your clan needs to change. Miyako.. That seal on your forehead is a curse mark. Half of your clan is forced to be slaves for the higher half. You need to change that."

She shudders at the thought of what might have happened had she been raised in the Hyuga clan. Would she yearn to leave there like she yearned to leave the hideout?

"I don't think I could. I'm just.. Scared."

Miyako trailed off as she thought about what it would take to finally be apart of her clan. She knew from Sasuke that they were prestigious, built on tradition. She was far from that.

"Don't doubt yourself." he quickly says.

Miyako looks over at him but his eyes aren't on her. He's leaned against the tree with his eyes completely closed now. He looks content.

"I want you to come into town with me tomorrow. I want to see something."

"In town? What do you need?"

Miyako was not allowed to wander into town by herself. Orochimaru nor Kabuto trusted her with that much freedom.

"I'm just tired of being here. I want to get out and go see some things." he shrugged.

Miyakos face turned into a smug grin with raised eyebrows as she looked at her companion. "You want me to come with you?" she teased.

"Tsk. Don't flatter yourself, baka."

* * *

They set off for town early in the morning. Sasuke walked at an even pace, taking in the feeling of morning against his face while Miyako trudged along.

"Did we have to leave this early? It's not a mission or anything." Miyako yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

"Do you know how to be quiet? I should've left you back at the laboratory." He retorted as Miyako glared at him.

"Yeah right." She huffed with crossed arms as the entered the market place.

It was filled with fruits, vegetables and small carts on the side. The village was small, most likely small enough to not even be placed on a map. Miyako had never been but it seemed Sasuke knew his way around.

She noticed he had been carrying a small basket of tomatoes on his arm and she glared at him. "You brought us all the way out here for tomatoes?"

"Hmph.." he shrugged. "They're my favorite."

"You're impossible." She sighed as she looked over an item.

She let out a breath before moving to walk towards a tea house but stopping in her tracks as Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Miyako." He said lowly as he pulled her towards him. Her chest had been against his, his face dangerously close to hers. "Just relax and follow along." He said even more quieter.

His hand moved towards her waist and they closed the gap between them, hidden amongst carts appearing to be lovers conversing in the street. Her heart pounded. They had been close like this before but never in front of people, never actually like this.

Glancing over his shoulder, she could see two teenagers laughing with each other. A blonde and pink haired girl who looked to be around her own age.

She could feel Sasuke tense against her and his face twisted in displeasure. She wondered why. Did they no longer get along? Did he dislike them?

Miyako and Sasuke stayed together until well after the two had left. Sasuke pulled away from Miyako, finally dropping her wrist and walking away towards another cart appearing umbothered.

"Sasuke.. Are they… Your old teammates?" She asked.

His face stiffened as he kept walked.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. Those bonds are broken and I need to focus on my goal." he snapped.

Miyako sighed and nodded before staring down at the cart of pears. She came to understand early on when Sasuke first arrived that pressuring him would make him angry and he was bound to see you as an enemy.

She learned to give him space as that was the best way to keep the peace and the best way for him to come around. It wasn't until she felt Sasuke's precense against next to her that she looked up.

"I've already gotten your pears."

"Sasuke!" She smiled. "I knew you had a heart."

"Tsk. Idiot you wish. Let's go to the teahouse."

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating I reached a writers block on chapter four. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the developing feelings between Miyako and Sasuke before we move onto the next part which is year three of the time skip/the time Naruto returns home from training wih Jiraiya meaning Orochimaru's 'death'. I hope you guys liked it please comment if you did! Thanks for all the reads I really do appreciate them.

Again, no hate please if you don't like x oc because honestly I'm not in the mood for it.

If you want to see pictures of Miyako follow me on deviantart kunoichigentleone


	10. Notice

Hey!

I thought I made a notice but apparently I didn't, I haven't updated because I'm re-watching Shippuden. I want to stick to the timeline and make sure I get all the tiny details because I'll be annoyed if I don't. So, yeah. Hope everyone is staying safe these days and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon :)


End file.
